Staying Behind
by Nemisses
Summary: Regina is making a difficult but necessary decision
I've this feeling Regina is not coming back to Story Brooke and I think this is how it's going to play out.

 **Staying behind**

After all that had happened they were going to leave the following morning for Story Brooke again. Rumple was still at large but at least he didn't have that damn crystal anymore. Regina destroyed it, all of her anger, rage and grief were poured into one gigantic outpour of magic. Even though she shouldn't have been able to tap into that she did and it had exploded into thousand pieces.

That morning Regina was up at the crack of dawn, her dreams were still invaded with the images of Robin dying and she wasn't sleeping well ever since that dreadful day.

Emma came padding into the living room and saw Regina standing near the window with a cup of coffee in her hands and right then and there she knew.

'You're not going with us are you'

Regina turned around and shook her head.

'No'

'Does Henry know'

'No'

Regina turned around. 'I'll tell him at breakfast. I didn't want him upset until the last possible moment'

'You going stay here'

'No'

'You don't want to talk about it do you

'Whatever gave you that idea, Miss Swan'

Emma chuckled. 'You going be alright ?'

'I don't know, but what I do know is that if I go back and face everyone's well intended condolences and looks of pity I will go nuts'

Emma nodded. She understood that part, when she still thought she had lost Hook she could have smacked everyone in the face with their well-intended remarks.

Regina started making breakfast, occupying her mind until Henry got up. Violet was the first of the teenagers to walk into the kitchen.

'Good morning Your Majesty' Violet made a little bow.

'Violet, I thought we've been over this'

'Sorry…good morning Regina'

About half an hour later Henry came padding into the kitchen. He proceeded to hug his mother until she responded to the gesture and nearly squeezed him to death.

'Mom !'

'Well, you started. Sit down, I need to talk to you'

Violet took that as a que to leave them alone. Regina gave the girl a small smile.

'Henry'

Regina took a deep breath.

'I am staying'

'WHAT !.. Mom.. No, you can't do that. You can't leave me'

'Henry, this time it's not about what you need. I need to do this for myself. I am lost without him and in order for me to regain some kind of normalcy I need to do this'

Henry started crying. 'It's all my fault isn't it'

Regina shook her head. 'Don't be like this Henry, I can't take this right now'

Henry looked at his mother with tears in his eyes and all of sudden he understood, she needed space and time to become herself again. She was walking a thin line right now and if she were to come back to Story Brooke with him she would be lost to the darkness. There were to many memories back there.

He nodded, whipped away his tears, took a deep breath. He needed to think of her right now, he needed to let her know he would be fine without her.

'I love you' He whispered.

'I love you to' She whispered back.

An hour later they stood rather awkwardly near Emma's yellow bug. Violet already got in and was waiting patiently on the backseat for Henry to join her.

The teenager hugged his mother one last time. 'you gonna be alright' She nodded. 'I'll be fine' Henry was afraid to ask when she was going to come back or even if she was going to come back.

'Don't worry Henry. I'll be back' Regina seemed to understand his silence. 'I just need to do this and perhaps when I get settled you could come and visit me' after this Henry got into the car which only left Emma standing.

Emma didn't say a word, just hugged Regina who didn't exactly returned the favor but she didn't step away either.

'Miss Swan…Emma…if anything happens to my son while I am here, I will come back to Story Brooke, kill every single one you ever loved and make you watch it and in the end I'll crush your heart in front of you. Don't think I won't cause Henry is all I have left'

Regina's voice had become ice and Emma knew that every single word was true.

'I know, I'll take good care of him'

'You have my instructions?'

Emma nodded.

'Alright then Miss Swan. Goodbye'

Emma walked to the car, where Henry and Violet were already awaiting her arrival. Henry turned around and as long as he could he waved at his mother until she was out of sight. He silently cried.

They arrived in Story Brooke during dinner time. Emma pulled over at Granny's and got out.

'You want to go in and have something to eat'

'No, I would rather go home'

'You know that I have my own place now, so we're going to stay there'

Henry nodded solemnly. 'I know'

'Ok, I am just going to …well you know' Emma pointed towards Granny's. 'I'll grabbed some diner and I'll see you at home'

Henry turned around and started walking away. Emma sighed, the kid wasn't taking it well.

When Emma walked into Granny's she saw her parents sitting at a booth. She ordered 2 meals to go and joined them while she waited for her take-out to get ready.

'Emma' exclaimed Snow. 'You're back'

Zelena looked up and noticed Emma's dome and gloom look.

'Where is Regina'

Emma didn't answer, instead she dug into her coat pocket and retrieved several keys , she gave them to Zelena.

'Why are you giving me Regina's house keys….no don't tell me' Zelena turned pale.

Emma immediately put Zelena's mind at ease. 'She's fine, she just isn't coming back, she needs some time to herself and while she is doing that she told me to tell you to use her house'

Zelena slumped back into her seat. 'Damn her'

'Hey' Emma exclaimed. 'In case you didn't notice she gave you permission to use her house'

'I'll better move in straight away. This lady needs a diaper change.' Zelena got up and walked out and Emma could swear she saw a few tears running down Zelena's face.

'How is Henry taking it' David asked.

'Not good and that is why I am leaving you right now, because our dinner seems to be ready and I need to be with Henry right now'

'How could she do that' Snow said. 'Just leaving him like that'

Emma shook her head, her mother sure as hell didn't understand.

'She did what was best for her but also what was best for this town. If she had come back with us you would have coddled her and that is exactly what Regina doesn't need. I made that mistake when I told her not to come in our search for the crystal and I won't let you talk bad about her. Henry may not like it right now but he does understand that his mother needs her space so she can find herself again. I suggest you don't talk about Regina the way you just did in front of Henry. He won't like it and neither do I'

Snow was taken aback by Emma's defense of Regina. She held up her hands in mock surrender.

'besides' Emma whispered 'Regina told me she would kill me and everyone around me if I didn't treat Henry right'

David chuckled 'that sounds like Regina'

Emma left Granny's, looked at the stars. 'I hope you find what you are looking for Queen'

Back in New York, Regina was sitting on the roof of her building, looking at the stars. She held up a glass of cider. 'Here is to you Robin, you are missed'

The END..


End file.
